


Secret

by xiguazi



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiguazi/pseuds/xiguazi





	1. 一

“嗯…嗯…你…慢点…”  
“你刚刚可不是这么说的？”焉栩嘉说着又往里使劲顶了顶。  
“啊！焉栩嘉！嗯…你个…混蛋…啊！”  
“骂我混蛋还吸得这么紧，翟潇闻，你怎么这么傲娇啊。”  
翟潇闻被焉栩嘉抱着顶在墙上干，和平时早熟老成的做派相反，在性事上，焉栩嘉从来不懂得“怜香惜玉”，总是野蛮又急躁。  
脆弱的背脊就算隔了层布料，也早已被墙壁摩擦得泛了红，烧得疼，这却让翟潇闻更加敏锐地捕捉到痛感中的快感，他喜欢这种自虐向的痛感，可以让舒爽的快感更加激烈地占据自己的大脑，入侵自己的每一根神经。  
即将高潮的身子抑制不住地颤抖，翟潇闻双眼朦胧含着泪，低声啜泣着，抛却理性的他又开始习惯性地向焉栩嘉撒娇，娇嗔道：“嗯…嘉嘉…呜呜…给我…嗯…”  
耳边让人怜爱的哭泣声和黏黏糊糊地求饶声反而愈加刺激着焉栩嘉内心深处隐藏的暴戾，他咬上翟潇闻还在颤抖却丰润的唇瓣，加快了下身抽送的速度，在翟潇闻温软的后穴里毫无章法地横冲直撞。  
翟潇闻的呻吟从齿缝间断断续续溢出，手指紧紧扣住焉栩嘉的后颈，痛感和快感双双袭来，翟潇闻觉得自己要被割裂一般，突然感受到了一阵窒息感——焉栩嘉扣紧了翟潇闻的脖子。  
就在翟潇闻觉得自己快要停滞呼吸的时候，两人纷纷射了出来，焉栩嘉这才缓缓松开捏着翟潇闻脖子的手。  
“咳咳……”空气重新吸入肺部，翟潇闻还没从极致的高潮的余韵中缓过来，焉栩嘉就松了手，任凭虚脱的翟潇闻跌落在地。  
焉栩嘉摘下避孕套，走进厕所，扔进马桶，冲走。  
一气呵成。  
回头就看到翟潇闻已经站在了门口，上半身披着衬衫，下半身赤裸着依靠在门框上，即使这人极力掩饰，焉栩嘉也还是看出了他在颤抖，显然现在是在逞能。  
焉栩嘉倒也不拆穿他，面目表情地从他身边走过，回到房间拎起散落在地上的裤子。  
“这就回去了？”翟潇闻原本软糯无邪的声音参夹着事后还未散去的情欲，竟添加了几分风情。  
不得不说，比起平时软萌无害的翟潇闻，他更喜欢现在这样，长着刺却无比性感的翟潇闻，若不是时间原因，他倒真的想再把这人压在床上来一发。  
可是不行，他该回来了。  
见焉栩嘉不理他，翟潇闻轻蔑地笑了一声，“这么怕何洛洛发现吗？”  
话音刚落，焉栩嘉跨步上前拽起翟潇闻的衣领，泛红的双眼和颤抖的双手都在告诉翟潇闻，焉栩嘉现在很生气。  
“别随便拿洛洛来激我。”  
“呵……”叫的可真亲密。  
焉栩嘉放下翟潇闻的衣领，转身向房门走去，出门前背对着屋内的人说：“有功夫操心我不如赶紧洗个澡，夏之光快回来了吧。”  
“嘭。”  
门合上的瞬间，翟潇闻再也撑不住了，像凋零的落叶一般跪倒在地，浑身都又酸又麻，后背更是火辣辣的疼，酸痛的后穴还在收缩着，刚刚焉栩嘉靠近他的一瞬间，自己竟然又起了反应。  
翟潇闻暗骂自己不争气，但是算算时间，现在也没功夫自我检讨了，他扶着墙慢慢站起来，将地上的衣物裤子捡起，扔进了洗衣机，又在浴缸放满了热水，将疲惫的自己丢了进去。  
颤抖和疼痛的身体瞬间得到了舒缓，可是委屈的情绪却渐渐袭了上来。  
“焉栩嘉这个混蛋，什么嘛，这么喜欢何洛洛干嘛还来找我啊……”翟潇闻的眼眶又开始泛红，鼻头都酸酸的，他憋了憋嘴，一头闷进水里。

焉栩嘉回到房间，赵磊正开着音乐冥想。焉栩嘉自觉地没去打扰，拿了衣服进了浴室。  
出来的时候，赵磊翘着腿躺在床上玩手机。  
“洛洛刚给我打电话，让我告诉你，他那边拍摄出了点问题，稍微迟一点回来，让你别担心了。”  
焉栩嘉擦着头发问：“他怎么不直接给我打电话？”  
赵磊朝焉栩嘉翻了个白眼：“你手机关机，他打你好几个电话不通，才打给我的。”  
“哦。”焉栩嘉走到床边拿起手机，果然没电自动关机了，连忙充上电，刚开机，好几个未接来电蹦了出来，焉栩嘉随手点了回拨，等到的却是无人接听，又拨了两次，还是一样的机械回答。  
大该在拍摄吧，焉栩嘉想。  
“嘉嘉，你脖子上怎么一道红一道红的？过敏了？”  
焉栩嘉擦着头发的手顿了一下，将衣领稍稍往前拽了拽，“啊……刚洗澡的时候觉着痒多挠了几下。”  
下次不能让翟潇闻这么胡闹了……

正在泡澡的翟潇闻听到走廊上传来一阵骚动，大概是去练习室的几位成员回来了，却久久等不到夏之光开门的声音。  
“去串门了？”翟潇闻小声嘟囔。  
也好，自己再缓缓情绪。

地下停车场，黑色保姆车的后座上，无人关心的手机一直震动着。  
“你不接吗？”  
“专心点…”

——tbc


	2. 二

“老师们辛苦了！”何洛洛挂上标准的心形笑容，朝着周边工作人员打招呼，礼貌又可爱。  
随手接过助理递过来的手机，锁屏上弹出几条微信，点开，是夏之光。  
“结束了吗？”  
“结束了来停车场。”  
“黑色奥迪车牌号……”  
用脚指头想都知道夏之光要干嘛，何洛洛锁了手机转头对助理撒娇道：“姐姐～我和朋友去吃个夜宵，你先回去吧。”  
助理看了眼时间，想想明天也没有行程，说：“那你早点回去知道吗？”  
“知道啦～谢谢姐姐！”

去停车场的路上何洛洛给焉栩嘉打了几个电话，对方没接，转而又打给了赵磊，随便扯了个拍摄出问题的谎，赵磊信了。挂了电话，何洛洛想，自己真是越来越习惯撒谎了。这种拙劣的、漏洞百出的谎，换个人说或许都会有人怀疑，可说谎的是何洛洛，在别人眼中单纯无邪的何洛洛。  
何洛洛轻笑着打开了副驾驶的车门，夏之光正仰着玩手机，被突然的动静吓了一跳，手机砸到了脸上，痛呼出声。  
“何洛洛你进来不先敲个车门吗？”  
“你我还要这么客套？”何洛洛说完就伸手解夏之光的裤带。  
夏之光连忙摁住胡作非为的手，说：“等会儿啊，小祖宗！这里人来人往的，你……嘶！”  
何洛洛可不管夏之光说什么，另一只手直接捏住了夏之光的裤裆，看着夏之光的反应觉着有趣，又继续搓揉起来。  
“洛洛…你…等会…”  
“等什么？你不要吗？都硬了。”  
夏之光心想，被这么又捏又揉的能不硬吗？  
何洛洛的手直接伸进夏之光的运动裤，挑起内裤，笑得一脸天真，任谁看到都无法想象他的手上正握着另一个男人的性器上下撸动。  
知道何洛洛玩心起了也拦不住，夏之光只能小心翼翼控制呼吸，一边注意周边的环境一边享受下体传来的快感。  
感受到手里的硬物愈发滚烫，何洛洛凑过去亲吻硬物的主人，俩人舌头瞬间纠缠在一起，车内逐渐升温，夏之光染上情欲的喘息就在耳边，何洛洛感觉自己的后穴也情不自禁地开始张合着分泌液体。  
何洛洛自觉褪下裤子，翻过身，跨坐在夏之光身上，将火热肿大的性器对准湿润的后穴，扶着对方的肩缓缓得坐了下去。  
“嗯……”没有来得及润滑的小穴要接纳巨大的硬物还有点困难。  
“套都没带你就坐上来了？”夏之光残存的理智促使他去翻口袋。  
何洛洛没有搭理，咬着牙，坐到了底。  
夏之光埋在何洛洛脖子里闷哼一声，没了平时的隔膜，性器直接被温暖潮湿的后穴包裹住，感受着那份温软，夏之光爽疯了。  
何洛洛面色潮红，他脱了上衣扔到后座，口袋里的手机滚落到地上也不去在意。他感受着后穴里对方滚烫的刃器，开始小幅度前后扭动着，让这硬物慢慢磨蹭内壁。毕竟这里还是偶有人经过，何洛洛再大胆也不敢拿前途开玩笑。  
可越是这样，越是刺激着俩人的神经和感官，连快感都来的比平时激烈得多。  
“嗯…唔…”粉嫩的小穴努力吞吐着坚挺的巨物，何洛洛却觉得还是欠了点儿劲，忍不住加快了速度。  
车体开始晃动，夏之光吓得连忙按住身上的人，“你悠着点……”  
“嗯…怕什么…这又…啊…又不是你的车…”  
“知道不是我的车，还…嗯…还不带套，一会…呼…怎么收拾！”  
“那你……嗯啊……直接射里面呗……”  
“你今天怎么这么野啊？”  
“野点，啊…不好吗？”  
夏之光被何洛洛带着也疯了起来，看了眼外面也没几辆车，况且自己停的地也偏僻，索性耸动腰身，狠狠往深处戳了几下。  
“啊啊啊！”  
夏之光柔韧性好，腰也好，每次总能操的何洛洛欲生欲死。  
后座的手机振动了好几下，何洛洛根本无心去看手机，一整个人都沉浸在性事里。  
“你不接吗？”  
“专心点…嗯啊！”  
“洛洛，快不快？”  
“嗯啊啊……快……呜呜…”  
何洛洛微张着嘴边喘边叫，夏之光看着何洛洛带着情色却又纯真的脸，一下子恍惚，脑海中闪过另一张同样纯情的脸。  
他猛的将何洛洛的脑袋按在肩膀上，下身发了狠的抽送，何洛洛只能咬着夏之光的肩膀缓解从脊髓串上来的酥麻感。  
夏之光最终缴械，射了何洛洛满腔，滚烫的精液打在肠壁上，何洛洛也痉挛着攀上了高潮。  
“小闻……”  
何洛洛的心咯噔一下，凉了半截，被情潮燥热的身子也僵住了，借着夏之光的肩膀缓了半天，待高潮的余韵退了半分，这才抬起身子，冷着眼说：“夏之光，你在操我的时候能不能别想着翟潇闻？”  
夏之光这才意识到刚刚自己喊了谁的名字，却没有半点愧疚，嗤笑道：“何洛洛，那我在操你的时候你能不能也别想着焉栩嘉？”  
“……”  
“我们彼此彼此。”  
何洛洛不说话了，眼角还泛着情事的红晕，后穴还含着夏之光的性器，下身一片狼藉。  
也没了做第二轮的兴致，何洛洛从夏之光身上爬起来，疲软的性器刚拔出来，穴里的精液就滴了满座。  
何洛洛抽了几张纸，胡乱的擦了擦下身，就穿上了裤子，斜着眼瞥见夏之光正拿湿纸巾认认真真地擦着车子和衣服，忍不住冷嘲热讽道：“别擦了，还不如换一件衣服，你当翟潇闻真傻吗？”  
夏之光擦衣服的手顿了顿，转头看着何洛洛抱怨道：“这不得怪你，今天这么急干嘛？”  
“你没爽到吗？”  
“呃…爽到了。”  
“那不就完了。”  
何洛洛看着夏之光小心翼翼的样子着实生气，这才想起被遗忘的手机，从后座拿起手机一看，果不其然，焉栩嘉的电话，想了想对方可能睡了，就没回。  
夏之光从包里翻出了件衣服换上，确定车上没了印迹这才发动。  
一路上俩人像普通朋友一样有一搭没一搭的聊着。  
“你这车找谁借的啊？”  
“一个朋友。”  
“那你什么时候还给人家啊？  
“我这不是给人开回去了嘛。”  
“啊？这么迟了我们怎么回去啊？”  
“…你放心，我会把你完好无损地交给焉栩嘉的。”  
何洛洛闭麦了，心想，我也不是这个意思。  
不过夏之光这个一根筋大概永远不会知道自己的心思了。  
这样也好……

——tbc


End file.
